My version of chapter 9 in The Day he was Pushed to far
by To the TARDIS
Summary: I made a version of chapter nine because I thought it should have ended this way. I hope you enjoy & the original is a harry potter fanfic in my favorites, check it out if you haven't already!


Harry calmly moved his bag in front of him on the desk and placed the gun on it before resting his head on the bundle. He was the only one in the classroom not freaking out. Well except for Snape who by then was ordering silence in his classroom.

The minute everyone had quieted down everyone heard it. There was this long agonizing alarm before they could hear several walls down the corridor closing, along with doors.

The fire in the fireplace changed from green to red in an instant and Harry grinned. The castle was locking itself down. He could see his classmates trying to open the door, and he was very happy that he had placed his charm on it first as the castle hadn't yet locked them in. He could hear a bolt sliding into place though he couldn't see it before everything was quiet all except for one voice.

"Attention students and Teachers! Do not panic, the castle has lock itself down, because it either felt threatened for itself or its inhabitants. I will be working on opening the doors to the classrooms as soon as I can. I repeat remain calm!" Albus Dumbledore's voice said as it sounded throughout the entire castle.  
Harry looked around his class again, they wouldn't remain calm especially since the danger they were warned of was in the room with them. He could hear Umbridge gurgling on her blood and soon everyone turned and remembered her. Snape was quickly yelling out directions as he conjured towels and was pressing it to the woman's stomach.

Severus wasn't a healer and though he had basic healing training he wasn't proficient as a healer and he didn't know if the bullet was still in her stomach or how to close her stomach up.

"Keep pressure on it, do not let go of that towel for anything! Do you hear me?" He said sternly, as he ran to his office to get some potions.

"Yes sir," Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe replied. Neither boy looked at the woman they both hated, but instead at each other. Old rivalries weren't present between them at that moment. Each of them just worried if they were next, speaking of which; what had just happened?

Hermione walked over to the lady who had made her question her faith in teachers and gasped. She had done a report on bullet wounds back in primary school and she knew without a doubt just what this was. But it was too much of a coincidence right? Harry wasn't capable of murder was he? She turned around to see him looking just as calm as ever, and that chilled her to her bones.

Harry noticed a few wands scattered over the floor and quietly went a picked them up. He hid then in his bag placing an anti summoning charm on them. Breathing a sigh of relief he was nearly done, all he needed to do was take out Malfoy and then himself. Snape could clean this up. He nodded and turned his head eerily towards the blonde boy who looked like he might be sick. Harry walked over towards him the gun lying limply at his side.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy tried to sneer, but his sweaty, pale face hindered the effect.

"To kill you, plain and simple," Harry replied coldly.

"You can't kill anyone Potter, it would take a dark wizard and you are as light as they come." Draco scoffed not at all afraid at the moment.

"You don't need to have a wand to kill someone. You see what happened to Umbitch?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Draco whispered as he turned to look into green eyes that looked much to calm for his sake.

"I did that," Harry responded with a merciless smile.

"How did you do that? The potions classroom prevents any type of defensive or offensive magic in here," Draco replied confused.

"I didn't use magic, as for how; the same way I'm going to kill you." Harry replied with a real smiled as he brought the gun forward.

"What are you gonna kill me with then?" Draco asked turning his head, wondering why he felt the need to go towards the back of the classroom in the first place. No one was paying them attention or so he thought.

"This is a muggle weapon, it's called a gun. Now when everyone says I'm a killer they will be speaking the truth and nothing but the truth." Harry replied as he cocked the gun. He pointed the gun directly in the middle of the blonde's chest and stared at him.

Though Draco didn't fully understand just what the thing was he knew that whatever had hit his teacher had cause extensive damage and he didn't want to get hit by it. He didn't want to die, and his breaths hitched up. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the boy close one eye. His body was trembling uncontrollably and against his will he felt his pants get warm and the tell-tale sound of water splattering on the stone floor. He was beyond scared to feel humiliated at that point.

"You've pissed yourself, so much for your pureblood etiquette," Harry taunted.

Hermione stood up from her place on the ground and looked back to where she had last seen Harry. She glanced around the classroom widely, when she didn't seem him. That it until she caught sight of Harry pointing a gun at Malfoys chest. She tried to summon it but it didn't come to her, and she swallowed back her fear. She turned to look for her teacher and bumped directly into his stomach.

"Excuse Miss Granger," Severus replied absently as he handed Neville a pain potion to give to the woman.  
"Professor she's been shot." Hermione replied quickly, one eye still on the boys. They seemed to be talking, that would bide her some time. How much she didn't know.

"I know that Miss Granger, what I want to know is how she got shot. No one here in Hogwarts has a gun," Severus answered agitatedly.

"Yes they do," Hermione said softly.

"Who do you mean?" Severus asked urgently.

"Harry has a gun, and he shot her." Hermione answered as a lump appeared in her throat. Saying it seemed to make it true, but she couldn't understand why; her best friend wasn't a killer.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Miss Granger. Now if you will excuse me I need to help your Professor," Severus said with a shake of the head, everyone knew that Harry was harmless.

"I'm not lying sir look; he's about to shoot Draco next," Hermione said frantically pointing towards the back corner.

Severus's heart stilled as he saw the scene in front of him. He looked at the girl and gesturing for her to stay where she was he quickly but quietly made his way towards them. He didn't want to surprise Harry and have him shoot the child even sooner. He was having trouble believing it even though he was looking directly at them. How hadn't he noticed this in the memories?

"Potter, why are you doing this?" Draco asked, eyes filling with tears. His life was flashing through his eyes, and he was painstakingly becoming aware of every horrid thing he had ever done to the boy across from him.  
"If you have to ask, then you deserve this death more than anything. If I could stomach it I wouldn't use this method at all, I would draw your death out so you could suffer every minute of it." Harry replied enunciating the last sentence quietly with a glint in his green eyes.

Draco's tears fell after hearing that, he could see his head of house coming towards him and he wanted to scream but he didn't want to get shot. He could hear the classroom still as one by one; everyone became aware of just what was going on in the back corner.

"I'm sorry Potter," Draco said quickly, and through his fear unsure if he even meant it or not.  
"I don't think you are Malfoy, you know what I think? I think that you're only apologizing because you think that's going to stop me from shooting you. A lovely Slytherin tactic but it's not gonna work," Harry answered with a smirk.

"You'll get the kiss for this, or Azkaban if you kill me." Draco said as a last resort.

"Please, right after I relieve you of your pathetic existence, I will be following you into the afterlife. I have no plans to live after today," Harry replied as if he was discussing the weather.

"You're mad," Draco exclaimed before he covered his mouth hoping he didn't anger the boy.

"Damn right I am, you all have seen it. This time I will be guilty for my crime, and when Voldemort comes back and kills your family, betcha anything this day will come back and bite you in the arse, hard. And you know what I'm going to be doing?" Harry asked with cruel laugh. "I'm going to be laughing my ass off beyond the grave waiting to see how many of you poor souls he's gonna take down." Harry finished before his gaze were back on Draco.

"Scared Draco?" He asked, remembering what the blonde had asked him second year.

"Terrified," the Slytherin boy replied as he shut his eyes tight.

"That's not part of the game; you're supposed to say 'you wish'," Harry said with a grin before his face blanked over.

He could see Snape pulling out his wand and Harry moved the gun from his chest to his head.

"Come another step Professor, and I'll blow his brains out," Harry replied neutrally.  
"Harry you don't want to do this," Severus said stopping in his tracks immediately.  
"I have to do this," Harry replied Dangerously, looking at the blonde who was gazing at him with a sorrow filled expression.

"Why do you have to do this Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"Because if I don't he will never understand how much he hurt me. I want him to understand how he made me feel." Harry replied as his voice did not waver for a moment.

"And he does Harry, I know he does. This isn't the way to show him, you are not a killer Harry Potter," Severus replied calmly.

"Oh but I am, according to the papers; isn't that right Seamus? Dean, you wanna back up your best mate?" Harry taunted as he looked at the two boys who seemed to be close to tears themselves.

"Harry don't do this," Ron cried out from the where Snape had told him to stay, with wide eyes.

"Oh now you're on my side Ron? Did you know Professor that my entire house turned on me, because of the papers?" Harry stated casually tilting his head.

"Did they Harry, how did that make you feel?" Severus asked, wanting to keep him talking.

"I don't want talk about me Professor," Harry said heartless, his cold eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Alright we won't talk about you child. What did you wanna talk about?" Severus said feeling like if he could keep the boy talking he could somehow get him to lower the gun.

"Maybe we can talk about how close you came to dying today." Harry answered with a giddy smirk.

"What do you mean Harry?" Severus asked with a silent gulp., and wide eyes.

"I was gonna shoot you in your office earlier, but you showed me kindness; why?" Harry asked, voice curious.

"Like I told you before I protect my students, all of them. From teachers, their parents, students and even themselves," Severus replied honestly, though fear twisted deep in his gut at Harry's revelation.

"So you mean you would step in front of Draco and take the bullet for him if you could?" Harry asked literally thinking about doing just that.

"I would, if it came down to that." Severus replied softly, hoping it didn't.

"If it was me, would you still do it?" Harry asked, hard.

"I would in a heartbeat, why would I allow Lily's son to die?" Severus answered back, unable to keep the emotion from out of his voice. He slowly walked forward, being careful not to garner attention, but gaining Harry's.

"You knew my mum?" Harry asked in bewilderment as he turned to look at his teacher eyes showing thanked his seeker reflexes because he could see Malfoy turn either to run or grab the gun and Harry reacted instantly."Where do you think you're going Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low, cold voice causing the boy to still in his tracks.

"Nowhere Potter," he replied Quickly.

"That's right, you are going nowhere. I grow tired of your games, for a snake you're not very cunning. "Harry replied cruelly, returning his gaze to the slytherin.

"Don't do this Harry, this isn't you." Draco pleaded his voice ringing true with most Gryffindors.

"Since when did you start calling me by my given name? No matter, but since you said it I should give you the same honor. Do you believe in heaven Draco?" Harry asked evenly, raising an eyebrow.

"What's heaven?" Draco asked his eyes overflowing with his tears, dripping off his face but he didn't notice.

"A place muggles believe you go when you die," Harry answered peacefully.

"Please I don't want to die," Draco begged.

"Wow, I have reduced the Slytherin Prince to begging; never thought I would see the day. It's too bad that neither of us will be able to enjoy it. Goodbye Draco," Harry said with an easy-going smile like he was at a beach or in a park.

"Harry, Lily was my best friend." Severus quickly said, trying to stop harry who had the finger ready to shoot at the slightest touch.

"Well, I'll tell her you said Hello." Harry said while pulling the trigger at malfoy's head.

Everyone was in shock and a few screamed as brains flew at them. Harry then put the gun to his head and said, "Goodbye everyone hope to see you soon!" He said in a Luna-like way and with a blissful smile he pulled the trigger. It hurt like hell for a second, and then he was on a couch.

Next to Harry on the left was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes. On his right was a woman with red hair and his eyes. They both looked shocked for a minute and then he realized, they were his parents, he made it!

"Mum? Dad?" He said looking at them both. Then he found himself truely happy and loved for the first time ever in his memory.

* * *

Well, that's it hope you enjoyed.


End file.
